youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Superboy in December 2010
During December 2010, Superboy's Shield-use caused him to become increasingly angry and reckless. Eventually, he, Artemis and Miss Martian were able to reveal secrets they had been keeping, allowing the Team to deal a major defeat to those who sought to manipulate them. When the entire Justice League came under the Light's control, the Team rallied to find a cure and rescued their mentors. History Conner and Megan arrived at the Logan Animal Sanctuary for a visit. Conner had picked flowers for Megan, not knowing it was poison sumac. When Gar notified him, he threw it away. Megan didn't mind, as for her, it was the thought that counted. Shortly after, they met with two Americans in the country, Clark Kent and Jimmy. They would cover the impeachment hearings of Rumaan Harjavti, and came to the sanctuary for an interview with Marie Logan. As Clark and Jimmy left, so too did Conner and M'gann. They took the Bio-Ship to the capital. Conner and M'gann met up with Clark and Jimmy again at the capital. Conner looked away as M'gann and Clark shared a mind-link, discussing Conner's distaste for mirrors. After a rocket was fired at Rumaan Harjavti's stage, Megan and Clark changed, and Superboy applied a shield. Superman chased the rocket, while Miss Martian headed for the culprit, an assassin perched on a rooftop. She didn't notice the rocket came behind her; Superman shielded her from the blast. The distraction allowed the assassin the opportunity to fire a shot at the stage. Sumaan Harjavti pushed his brother aside, taking the bullet in his shoulder. On the rooftop, Deadshot moved to escape, but was intercepted by Superboy. Enraged from using a Shield, Superboy brutally beat Deadshot until Superman pulled him off, as M'gann looked on in horror. As Superman rushed Deadshot to a hospital, M'gann tried to comfort Superboy by telling him that they at least managed to prevent Queen Bee taking her revenge. Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner did not go on a mission with the others, thinking it would be better to get some rest. It wasn't long before they were bored, and asked Red Tornado if he had any other missions for them. He turned them down, telling them to amuse themselves, before flying into his apartment. Zatanna questioned what Red Tornado actually does in his apartment since he does not require it for basic human needs. When Tornado left shortly after, the trio broke into his apartment. They were shocked to find an android. Red Tornado suddenly arrived and demanded an explanation as to why they were there, and when he got one, he told them he built the "John Smith" android in the hopes of mingling with humanity better. Zatanna remarked that the android was good looking, but needed pants. When the rest of the Team returned from their mission, Superboy witnessed a falling out between Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis about the failed mission. After Robin discovered a string of robberies at the Haly International Traveling Circus, the Team went undercover as "the Daring Dangers". Superboy adopted the alias "Dean Danger". Robin tracked down possible locations for the next heist, and they posted outside one. Superboy took a Shield, and with his temporary X-ray vision, was able to spot the culprit. They confronted the thief, but the warehouse exploded after the thief used fire-breathing skills. Still suffering from his shield-induced rage, Superboy wanted to go after him, completely oblivious that Miss Martian was severely weakened by the fire. They went back to their cabin to in discuss the heist. Red Arrow, who had come along to search for the mole, got on everyone's nerves. Superboy confronted him about his accusations and threatened to crush his head. M'gann calmed him down. On the train to the next tour stop, Miss Martian fell ill with an apparent flu that had been going around the circuit. She recalled being touched by Ray the roustabout, so the Team set out to look for him. They found his wagon, and indications that he was the thief. But no sign of him. Robin ordered them to search the entire train. Superboy encountered a clown in the dining wagon, and with the powers of another shield, saw that he was carrying the stolen technology. He chased him, eventually ending up on the roof. The thief telekinetically pushed him off, but Superboy could fly now. He circled around behind him. By now, Robin and the others had joined them, and the thief as revealed to be Parasite. He pulled Superboy towards him, and drained him of his powers. Superboy slumped together on the roof, and Parasite got away. As M'gann came to check up on him, Robin remarked that Parasite showed powers Superboy didn't have, like flight and heat vision. Superboy, not wanting to reveal his reliance on Shields, shrugged it off as a genetic potential for those powers. Robin had stolen a flash drive with Parasite's plans, and Red Arrow suggested that the two of them would go alone. Superboy objected, and showed them his powers had returned by slamming a hole in the wall. Parasite was going to use the stolen technology to create a black hole with the Large Boson Collider. The Team tracked him, but Superboy broke the plan by attacking headfirst, again using a Shield. Parasite easily defeated him, absorbed his powers again, and remarked that even Superman did not recover that fast. Superboy was taken out of the fight, but the others defeated him because he had absorbed Miss Martian's weakness to fire. The Team watched the induction of five new Justice Leaguers, including Red Arrow. They had to explain a lot to their newest member, Rocket, who was unfamiliar with everything that had happened the past weeks. In the middle of his explanation, Robin was interrupted by his computer. Cheshire was sighted boarding a plane in Asheville. They traced the plane to the Smokeys, but discovered it had crashed. They investigated, but it was a trap. Riddler had planned to get rid of them once and for all. Inside a force field, everyone picked an opponent. Superboy took a Shield and focused on destroying the pylons that powered the forcefield. Mammoth interrupted him, and the two fought. This time, Superboy showed no hesitation to showcase his powers. He first flew Mammoth against the top of the forcefield, and then blased him with heat vision. His final attack, an enraged flurry of punches, caused the mountain to slide, and almost land on Artemis and Cheshire. Riddler, Mammoth and Shimmer were arrested, and the case of Starro-tech that had previously eluded them in New Orleans, was secured. The Team brought the case to Batman, who was going to study it. But as soon as he and the other Leaguers left, the Team discussed the trap. They explained "the mole thing" to Rocket, and prepared their investigation. Lex Luthor ultrasonically contacted Superboy. He had surmised Superboy had run out of Shields, and could give some more if he were to meet them on Santa Prisca. Before leaving, Superboy confessed his pedigree, his powers, and his reliance on Shields to the Team. They were shocked about hearing about Luthor, but it did cause others to open up. Artemis revealed her family secrets, and Miss Martian finally came clean about being white Martian, and that she was being blackmailed by Queen Bee. She feared rejection, but Superboy told her he had known since their adventure in Bialya. He just thought that she would tell him when she was ready for it. Since all three of them were being lured to Santa Prisca, the Team decided to set up an ambush. All three pretended to comply with their opponent's wishes, though Luthor saw through his "son"'s lies easily. He tried to shut him down with the "Red Sun" code phrase, and ordered Blockbuster to take care of him. Artemis and Miss Martian broke their cover, and Superboy revealed that Miss Martian had wiped "Red Sun" from his mind. However, without Shields, he was no match for Blockbuster. Only with the others' help did he defeat his creator. The Team arrived at the Cave, where Batman and Red Tornado waited for them. They told them Red Arrow was the mole, a clone of the original Speedy created by Cadmus. The Team, especially the more experienced members, could not believe it. When Batman left, Red Tornado powered down. Aqualad split up the Team: he, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian would look for Red Arrow, whilst the others would try to get Red Tornado running again. They found Red Arrow in Washington, D.C.. After Superboy explained to Red Arrow he was a Cadmus clone like him, it all made sense to Red Arrow: he was a sleeper agent fed with code phrases. He also told them the entire Justice League was under the Light's mind control. The Team regrouped andformed a plan; they contacted scientists they knew to come up with cure-tech to stop the mind control, and Red Tornado would infiltrate the Watchtower to shut down security. The Bio-Ship docked at the base of the station, and they gained access by making a hole in the side. They quickly set out to tag Leaguers with the cure-tech. Superboy and Robin took care of Hawkman before heading to the observation deck. There, Superboy was pitted against Superman and Martian Manhunter, and they were far superior. Wolf and Sphere tried to help, to no avail. Miss Martian eventually did take her uncle out of the fight, though she was attacked by Superman directly after. Seeing his girlfriend knocked against the wall enraged Superboy, but even with this rage he could not defeat his "father". With Robin, who had similar trouble with Batman, they decided to team up on their mentors. Superboy threw Robin at Batman, giving him enough momentum to take down his mentor. Superboy then pinned Superman against the wall, and Robin exposed them both to kryptonite. The effects weren't as severe on Superboy as they were on Superman, but it still hurt. Vandal Savage and Klarion got away before and Robin and Superboy could regroup with the others. References See also * Superboy * Superboy in July 2010 * Superboy in August 2010 * Superboy in September 2010 * Superboy in October 2010 * Superboy in November 2010 * Superboy in December 2015 * Superboy in January 2016 * Superboy in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories